The Last Sontaran:Alternate Ending
by CrimsonElevenDelightPetrichor
Summary: An alternate ending for series 2 episode 2 The Last Sontaran. Luke/Maria. Most of the story is pointless. Only the beginning isn't, the end is just a little humor.


THE LAST SONTARAN ALTERNATE ENDING

Maria came through the door into Sarah Jane's house, looking for Luke so she could say goodbye. She walked into the living room and saw Luke sitting on the couch, staring at a television that wasn't on.

"You know Luke, the televsion isn't on. There really isn't any point looking at it." she said.

"Oh, hi Maria." Luke said, turning to Maria. " I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"Oh."

"I really don't want you to leave."

"Me either, really. But it's my dad, and I would be pretty selfish f I didn't let him take this job. I can tell he really wants it."

"Sit for a minute?" Luke said.

"Sure." Maria said. She walked over and sat close to Luke. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

That was the moment she started to cry. It was the first time she had cried about leaving. Maria leaned on Luke's shoulder and Luke put his arm around her waist. They both felt a weird sensation go through them. Luke kissed her head, and the both felt and odd electricity surge. Maria looked up with red eyes and kissed Luke on the lips. There was a great fire rnning through them as they kissed, moving their mouthes to fit each others. They closed their eyes and completly forgot about anything else but each other, so neither of them noticed when Sarah Jane came through the door. "Maria, it's time for you to-" She stopped herself when she saw them kissing. She slowly let herself back out of the living room and out the door.

"Is she coming?" Alan said. "Just...just give her a minute. She was 'talking' to Luke." Sarah Jane answered.

~Back in Luke and Maria land...~

They pulled away from each other because of *cough*stupid*cough* human restirctions, Maria whispered "I'm sorry, Luke. I-" She was cut off by Luke's lips on hers again. This kiss was much slower, and Luke pulled away after a few moments. " Don't be." He whispered back.

~Later that night.....~

"I'll miss her." Luke said to Sarah Jane and Clyde.

"Yeah, me, too. But not in the same way as you will Luke! What, with all of you kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy!" Clyde said, which earned him an awestruck look from Luke and an angry look from Sarah Jane.

"What?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "I told you not to tell him you knew!" Luke looked around with funny big eyes. His expression turned to anger.

"HEY! My eyes don't look funny!" He yelled to nobody in praticular.

"You know who I'm talking to!"

_Who, me?_

"Yes, you!"

"Woah, okay, who was that?" Clyde said.

"It's the stupid author! She's calling me funny looking!"

_I did not. I just said your big eyes looked funny._

"Yes, and those big eyes that you think are so funny are me!"

_Are you really going to argue with me? After all, I am the one who let you kiss Maria! I suppose I could go back and have her slap you..._

"Now that I think about it, my big eyes are pretty funny..."

_Exactly. Back to the story maybe?_

"Yeah..."

_Good._

"How did you find out?" Luke of a sudden, a court jester's hat appeared on Clyde's head. He pulled it off and said "Okay, author whoever you are, is this really necessary?"

_Yes. It comes in handy later._

"Really?" Clyde said, putting the hat back on.

_Nope. It just looks funny!_

"I hate her..."

_Story!_

"Sarah Jane told me." Clyde said. Luke's face looked chicken.

"Oh, my god. Luke, you have a chicken face!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Bock." Luke said.

"Alright, author! That's quite enough!" Sarah Jane yelled.

_What? Oh, sorry Luke. I meant stricken, not chicken._

Luke's face looked stricken. "Mum....."

"Sorry, Luke. He wanted to know why I wouldn't let Alan in the house earlier."

"Oh." Luke said, still awestruck with Clyde's random outburst about it.

"Wow. I thought that author would get back at me for saying that I hated her." Clyde said, surprised. Sure enough, his court jesters hat was replaced by a Hannah Montana wig and a tiara, while his clothes were replaced by a short pink dress and blow up boobs.

"Oh, my god."

"Wow, Clyde. That author must really hate you!" Luke exclaimed before both him and Sarah Jane burst out laughing. Clyde just looked angry and emabarresd.

"Okay, okay. I think we've all had enough fun." Clyde said. "Put my other clothes back on." Clyde's dress and wig were replaced by Hello Kitty boxer shorts. Luke and Sarah Jane started laughing even harder.

"Sorry.....Clyde.....this.......author.....is.....making......us.......laugh." Sarah Jane said between laughs. "We.....wouldn't.....if.......she......weren't.......here."

"Yeah, yeah." Clyde said. Just then, an encredibly beautiful supermodel walked in and started laughing, pointing and taking pictures of Clyde's underpants. She sent the photos to all of her supermodel friends. The supermodel split into two peices and The Doctor came out. "The Doctor is IN!" He yelled. He floated up in mid air and grew wings to fly to the imaginary day of February 33rd. Clyde's clothes appeared all just stood there with their mouthes wide opened.

"Well, this story took an incredible turn. It starte out with Luke making out with Maria-" Clyde was saying but was cut off by Luke saying "I was not!" "Fine then. There was some kissy-kissy smooch-smoochy going on between Luke and Maira-" He was cut off once again. "I liked making out better."

"Okay, author. You're making us extremly out of charecter. I would never say 'kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy'!"

_One, I can't help it. I've never met you. and Two, you just did._

"Okay then. Well, it turned int me in a Hannah Montana wig wearing fake boobs!"

_Yeah, well. I was in a Luke/Maria and a funny mood._

"Make more stories where I get to kiss Maria!" Luke said.

_Sure._

"Awesome."

"Well then can you make a story where I get to run with scissors?" Clyde exclaimed.

_Um, sure? Are you sure that is't too dangerous?_

"No."

_Alright then._

**Well, readers. As Clyde said, this story did take a big turn. I hope you enjoyed it! And just in case you thought otherwise, I have nothing against Clyde or Luke or The Doctor or the imaginary day of February 33rd. I just am having a funny day today! I wouldn't be surprised if none of the things I said were funny, just pathetic. Ah, well. Rate so I will know!**


End file.
